Christmas Medley II
by Xavier Ching
Summary: An Unexpected Dramione Christmas! 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Hermione,' she smiled bitterly. 'I'll be home for Christmas,' Draco kept mumbling.


59. Christmas Medley II

'Deck the hall with boughs of holly! Fa la la la…'

'Away in the manger…'

'Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!'

The entire London, meaning both muggle one and wizarding one, was packed with people. Here and there, you could hear Yule-tide carol being sung by a choir. People couldn't have enough of Christmas songs, could they? Muggle London was festively ornamented. Buildings were covered by Christmas lights. Tall Christmas trees could be seen in malls and big stores. The decorations were cute and the decorators must have spent time and effort on them. Not far away, a Santa Claus was distributing candy canes to kids.

'Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas London!'

Squeezing through the muggle crowd, the aura was just as joyous in the wizarding world. Some wizards threw a party in the Leaky Cauldron. Witches and wizard began their celebration as early as at six. _Crack_. A blonde witch just pulled the party popper. It emitted not only paper snowflakes. A Christmas hat just appeared from nowhere from the popper.

The Diagon Alley was simply flooded with people. Just like muggle London, shops were beautifully decorated. People carried shopping bags and stuff, obviously doing last-minute Christmas shopping or having done with the shopping.

'Do I look good in this red robe? I'm on my way to meet my wizard!' a witch in a scarlet robe enquired her friend anxiously.

'I think a Weasley Christmas Set will be good for our little Tyler. What do you say, honey?' a tall wizard said to the woman hand in hand with him.

'We're going to be late for the party, sweetie!' a teenage girl squealed.

The girl turned around abruptly and walked to the opposite direction. Her act was so sudden that the pedestrian behind her had no time to react. She bumped into the brunette witch squarely. Shopping bags scattered onto the ground.

'I'm sorry,' the girl apologised and helped the witch to pick up her stuff.

'It's alright,' Hermione smiled faintly.

'You sure?' the girl asked again, looking at the clumsy brunette.

'Yes, happy Christmas,' Hermione grinned.

Hermione carried her stuff clumsily. Overwhelmed by the Christmas atmosphere and the crowd, all she wanted was to get away. Unlike previous four years, she would be home for Christmas. Her parents were on a cruise trip so she couldn't spend her time with them. As for the Weasleys, they all went to Romania to visit Charlie. The Potters were in Malaysia for a hot Christmas.

So you are right. She is home for Christmas, alone.

Don't ask her where Draco is. You should have known.

He was away every year. She had no idea why he must be on missions every Christmas. She wondered if his post was cursed. Maybe she should make a complaint to Kingsley, the head of the Auror.

It was hard to find a spot to Disapprate. People were simply all over the place. Hermione battled through the crowd and Disapparated in a dim alley.

She was eventually home.

'Finally,' Hermione sighed.

She put down all her bags and dropped herself onto the sofa. She was apparently a shopaholic. But actually she wasn't. All of them were Christmas presents. She went to the muggle London to fetch some sportswear for her parents. In Diagon Alley, she bought stuff for the Weasleys and the Potters. Last but not least, there was a box of salad for her dinner. That's why she ended up with three gigantic full bags.

On Christmas Eve, Hermione had decorated their home delicately. A Christmas tree stood beside the fireplace. There were ribbons of Slytherin green and Gryffindor scarlet on it. Some little angels, reindeers and fairies dangled on the tree nicely. There was only one present under the tree. It was a hand-knitted emerald scarf for Draco. She had spent more than a month doing it the muggle way. She wasn't good at home economics at all but she tried very hard.

After resting for a while, Hermione randomly threw a nightgown on. Her brow furrowed slightly when she saw that was the one she liked least. But since she had no motivation to make herself look good, she didn't grab another one.

She picked _Hogwarts: A History_ and was ready for dinner. The salad tasted slightly stale. Perhaps the chef was too busy preparing for Christmas feasts. She looked across the street. The units with light on were either having a party or enjoying a Christmas feast. For those with light off, probably those people were out on a date or something.

Hermione had always wished to cook a turkey in her kitchen by herself. Nevertheless, Draco was always away and she was compelled to celebrate Christmas with her parents. And of course, her mum did the cooking. Not that she disliked Christmases with her mum and dad, it was just that she hadn't had a Christmas with Draco for four years, in other words, ever since they graduated from Hogwarts.

She felt that the flat was too silent, more silent than a silent night. Normally, she wouldn't listen to the radio. But for special occasions, yes, please, she needed some sound. Hermione tapped her wand on the radio. Celestina Warbeck was singing.

'Have yourself a merry little Christmas –' she sustained the high long note.

Apparently, the sound from the soprano was too heavy for Hermione. She abruptly turned it off and sighed.

'Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Hermione,' she smiled bitterly.

Hermione sat down on the ground against the wall. She stared at the fire blankly. How she hoped that Draco could be with her. Perhaps she shouldn't have decorated their flat. It was too Christmas. And the decoration meant nothing without Draco. It just made her feel worse. The feeling of missing and needing Draco just intensified drastically.

Maybe she didn't pick that location deliberately. But she could then see very clearly the photo taken at the Christmas in their Seventh year. Draco and her were beaming radiantly. That day was snowing. She missed particularly the time they walked hand in hand in Diagon Alley and Muggle London. The air was chilly but their hearts were warm. And it was Draco's first time in muggle world. He shrieked at ordinary muggle stuff. Next to the frame, was a tailor-made snow globe. A snowman was walking in thin air. It was a creation of Draco. He made it for Hermione last year and presented to her four days after Christmas.

She reckoned she'd better look for something to keep her busy. Hermione grabbed a CD from the CD rack and shoved it into the computer. She still preferred muggle Christmas songs over wizarding ones. Probably that could be attributed to Celestina Warbeck.

'I'll have a blue Christmas without you. I'll be so blue just thinking about –' Elvis Presley voice was too suitable for that song.

That's the bad point of randomising the CD. It always presented you with the songs you didn't want. Hermione pushed the stop button coarsely.

It seemed that she really should do nothing and go straight to bed. Just one more stimuli she would burst.

Hermione decided that she must go to bed. She simply thought of Draco whatever she attempted to do and distract herself. Before she was off to bed, Draco always prepared for her a cup of hot chocolate, especially when it was cold. That night was cold as it began to snow.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of hot chocolate dejectedly. She felt cold and her hands were numb because of the chill. She desperately wanted Draco to warm her hands. But then she could only try to use the hot chocolate mug to instead. Thinking of Draco, she sighed.

Hot chocolate was spilt all over the floor and she broke her favourite candy cane handle cup. She fetched the mop to clean the floor.

On that cold December night, what could be better than cuddling Draco in bed? But he was not there.

Hermione was unable to contain herself any more. She missed him so much. She wanted him there with her. Without him was bad. And without him on Christmas day was worse.

Crying, she mopped the floor and picked up the pieces of her favourite cup.

'Merry Christmas cup,' she sobbed, 'you must want someone to say merry Christmas to you. I understand.'

Having greeted it for one last time, she put the pieces into the bin. She used Draco's cup to make her chocolate. By that time, she was hiccoughing because she cried too vigorously. Tears dropped into the cup and immersed into the chocolate.

xxx

Draco knew if he could not make it that day, Hermione would spend the Christmas without him for five consecutive years. Christmas was her favourite festival and that year she would be solitary. He really craved to be home with her.

He understood how it felt to have a lonely Christmas. But at least he was then with his colleagues. Unlike Hermione, he was not all alone.

Draco wondered what Hermione was doing and how she was feeling right then. She was probably home, missing him. That night was cold. He was concerned if she would catch a cold when she did her shopping.

It was ten. Two hours later would be boxing day. And he was still in the office, fighting with damn paper work. He had caught the criminal the previous morning in Georgia and he seriously was dissatisfied that the court made him submit the report before boxing day. Draco tried his very best to kill the report as quickly as he could.

'I'll be home for Christmas,' he kept mumbling.

When one was pressured, perhaps the greatest potential could be unleashed.

xxx

Draco unlocked the door impatiently. He completed the report at eleven, to his utmost surprise. He Disapparated home as soon as he could. And there he was.

'Draco?' Hermione looked at him in awe with a pair of puffy eyes.

'Merry Christmas darling,' Draco said to Hermione with his arms wide open for her hug.

The emotion was complex for both of them. Hermione was exceedingly astonished by his presence. But she was certainly over the moon that Draco was home. Draco was pleased to see Hermione. But her teary face seized his heart.

Hermione ran to embrace Draco and he gladly lifted her from the ground. That moment was heartstring-pulling.

'Merry Christmas, 'Mione,' Draco, whose eyes were moist, whispered at Hermione's ear.

'Merry Christmas Draco,' Hermione wept.

He put her down and dabbed her tears away.

'Don't cry wifey,' Draco soothed tenderly, 'smile. I'm home this Christmas!'

Hermione could not stop her happy tears, 'I'm just too happy Draco!' she laughed, 'I just finished my chocolate and I was about to sleep. I thought you wouldn't be back anyway –' more tears dropped, 'and the thought of you saying merry Christmas to me made me cry again.'

'Again?' Draco was sorry.

'I started crying when I broke my cup. I pulled myself together gradually with the help of the hot chocolate. But then I cried again thinking of you. Silly me,' she chuckled as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Draco hugged Hermione tightly.

'I feel warm now,' she grinned happily.

Draco smiled.

'You know what, this is our first Christmas together after we get married,' she said to Draco gently.

'Yes, I'm sorry,' he apologised earnestly.

'Never mind, I understand.'

'I have a Christmas present for you,' Draco prompted.

He took a bulk from his rucksack.

'Open it,' he urged, chewing his lower lip.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. She then unwrapped the present.

It was a scarlet knitted scarf. Telling from its slightly sloppy look, Draco must have done it himself. Hermione beamed affectionately.

'Thank you hubby,' she said and kissed Draco full in the mouth.

'I know it looks quite ugly –'

'But I love it because it's hand-made.'

'Yes! I knit it the muggle way!' Draco smiled like a kid proudly.

'Thank you so much Draco!' Hermione kissed him again, 'yours is beneath the Christmas tree. Go open it!' She was thrilled.

Draco took the present. It was soft. He unwrapped it with immense excitement. He saw an emerald scarf. What a coincidence!

'Merlin! Our hearts are really connected,' Draco smiled blissfully, 'it looks really nice. Thanks 'Mione!'

'I did it the muggle way too,' she grinned.

Draco embraced her and said, 'I thought your mum said you could not knit.'

'I just can't knit nicely,' she shrugged , 'but now I can!'

'So sweet of you,' Draco kissed her to show his compliment.

'I guess I can cook a turkey tomorrow,' she looked at Draco hopefully.

'Yummy,' Draco licked his lips with anticipation. He hadn't had the pleasure to taste it before.

'But now I'll prepare water for you to bath,' she suggested.

'But now I just want to hold onto you tightly,' said Draco lovingly.

Draco embraced Hermione from the back and she giggled. They sat on the sofa cuddling each other. What could be better than kissing your love on Christmas day?

'Merry Christmas again wifey,' Draco said to Hermione smilingly.


End file.
